Recent US FDA approved therapeutic agents, including Avastin, and Macugen, provide some benefit for NV diseases. Some of these agents act by binding to and inhibiting the action of Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF), but these agents are not effective for many patients. Other agents being evaluated in clinical studies show signs that they may provide some benefit by binding to and inhibiting the action of the receptors for VEGF, or “down stream” proteins used by these receptors for signal transduction. The picture that has emerged is that means to control this VEGF “pathway” can provide a level of control of NV that provides benefit for some patients. In addition, studies of a series of small molecule kinase inhibitors found that a inhibitor called sunitinib that has activity against multiple kinase proteins, VEGF receptor, PDGF receptor, FLT3, and Kit, offers better clinical benefit for NV diseases. However, these benefits are still inadequate for most patients and better therapeutic means to control the VEGF pathway still are needed. The agents developed to date are mostly antagonists of VEGF or its receptors, VEGF R1 and VEGF R2. One problem that has emerged with use of antagonists appears to be a response by the pathological tissues to increase production of VEGF. Thus an attractive means to improve therapeutic control of NV is to inhibit production of the VEGF pathway proteins, i.e., down regulate their gene expression, and doing so by inducing RNA interference through in vivo delivery of small interfering dsRNA oligonucleotides (siRNA).
RNA interference (RNAi) is a post-transcriptional process where a double stranded RNA inhibits gene expression in a sequence specific fashion. The RNAi process occurs in at least two steps: During one step, a long dsRNA is cleaved by an endogenous ribonuclease into shorter, 21- or 23-nucleotide-long dsRNAs. In another second step, the smaller dsRNA mediates the degradation of an mRNA molecule with a matching sequence and as a result selectively down regulating expression of that gene. This RNAi effect can be achieved by introduction of either longer double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) or shorter small interfering RNA (siRNA) to the target sequence within cells. Recently, it was demonstrated that RNAi can also be achieved by introducing of plasmid that generate dsRNA complementary to target gene.
RNAi methods have been successfully used in gene function determination experiments in Drosophila(20,22,23,25), C. elegans(14,15,16), and Zebrafish(20). In those model organisms, it has been reported that both the chemically synthesized shorter siRNA or in vitro transcribed longer dsRNA can effectively inhibit target gene expression. Methods have been reported that successfully achieved RNAi effects in non human mammalian and human cell cultures(39-56). However, RNAi effects have been difficult to observe in adult animal models(57). This is for several reasons including: introduction of a long double-stranded RNA into mammalian cells can trigger an antiviral immune response including up-regulation of interferon, resulting in apoptosis and death of the cells that can be either detrimental or beneficial to the desired therapeutic effect: the efficiency of dsRNA entry into the target cell is low, especially in animals; short dsRNA molecules are rapidly excreted from the blood into the urine; and RNA molecules can be degraded by RNAse nuclease activity. Although RNAi has potential applications in both gene target validation and nucleic acid therapeutics, progress of the technology has been hindered due to the poor delivery of RNAi molecules into animal disease models.
It is apparent, therefore, that improved methods for delivering RNAi molecules in vivo are of great importance. It is also apparent that tissue targeted delivery of nucleic acid molecules inducing RNAi are of great importance. It is also apparent that methods for delivering nucleic acid molecules inducing RNAi selective for VEGF pathway genes will be of great benefit for the treatment of NV diseases. These needs are addressed by the compositions and methods of the invention.